detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 09: Secret of my heart
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Secret of my heart es el ending 9 de la serie Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 180 al episodio 204. Sipnosis Este ending comienza con la imagen de un cerezo en flor de noche. Entonces, aparecen varias fotos de Shinichi junto a Ran. En la primera foto, se enfoca la cara de la pareja; y en las siguientes, se ve a Shinichi en clase aburrido hasta que se duerme, Ran lo ve asombrada y sonríe con la cara roja. Las siguientes muestran a los dos enamorados en el parque de atracciones Isla Tropical, con Ran asustada mientras agarra a Shinichi del brazo mientras patinan y él sonríe. En la última del parque, aparecen juntos. A continuación sale un resumen del capitulo en el que Ran canta el estribillo de una canción con blusa blanca; mientras hojas de cerezo caen. Su cara refleja tristeza y melancolía; además de dudas y dolor. Entonces se observa a Conan dándose la vuelta dos veces con la misma ropa de Shinichi hasta que a la tercera aparece el propio Shinichi. Ella sigue cantando de lado y cae una bola brillante parecida a una perla que coge y se la lleva al corazón. Sigue cantando y entonces aparece una foto de ella y Shinichi, con sus uniformes, y en ese mismo cerezo; pero esta foto cambia sustituyendo a Shinichi por Conan. Vídeo Letra |-|Original = Donna kotoba ni kaete Kimi ni tsutaerareru darou Are kara ikutsu mo no kisetsu ga Toori sugita keredo Itsumo soba de waratteru Watashi ni mo ienai koto ga mada hitotsu dake aru Secret of my heart utagattemo nai ne Itsu datte sukoshi no mirai ga areba Shinjitsu wa te ni irerareru hazu I can't say mou sukoshi dake I'm waiting for a chance Konna odayaka na toki Motto tsunagatte itai Subete wo miseru no ka kowakute Sukoshi hanarete aruku Kimi no yokogao ga naze ka Koware sou de mamoritai motto chikazukitai yo Secret of my heart wakatte kureru yo ne Dare datte nigetai toki mo aru kedo Sore dake ja nani mo hajimara nai I can't say kitto kanarazu I'm calling for a chance Can I tell the truth? Sono kotoba iezu kara mawari suru kuchibiru ni Feeling in my heart kakuse nai kore ijou 'Cause I love you I will be with you Wherever you are Can you feel my heart? Can't you see, you're my dream ushinai takunai yo Taisetsu na kimi to sugosu kono jikan Akirameru kurai nara shinjite I just wanna say mou mayowanai Can't you see, you're my heart donna tsukuri mono mo Kantan ni kowarete shimau hi ga kuru Dakedo mata itsumade mo kawaranai Secret of my heart Our future is forever |-|Inglés = If I were to change the words I say to you, Do you suppose they would reach you? Since that time, Many seasons have passed But even though I always smiled at your side There is still one thing I can't say Secret of my Heart, I have no doubt If there will ever be a little bit of tomorrow The truth ought to be placed in our hands I can't say, just a little more I'm waiting for a chance In this peaceful time, I want to connect a little more I'm afraid to show you my soul For a while, I walk apart from you, But why is it that your face Looks about to break? I want to protect you, I want to be close to you Secret of my Heart, you understand, right? Everyone feels like they want to escape sometimes But if that's all we do, then nothing can begin I can't say, but surely, absolutely I'm calling for a chance Can I tell the truth? These words I cannot speak hover around my lips Feel in my Heart, I just can't hide any more than this, 'Cause I love you... I will be with you wherever you are Can you feel my Heart? Can't you see you're my Dream? I can't bear to lose This precious time I have spent with you When you feel ready to give up, just believe I just wanna say, I'm not lost anymore Can't you see you're my Heart? There will come a day When all the lies will easily be broken apart And yet, things will never change Secret of my Heart, Our future is forever... |-|Español = Si cambiara las palabras. ¿Llegarían hasta ti? Desde ese momento han pasado tantas estaciones. Pero aunque... Siempre sonría a tu lado. Hay sólo una cosa que no puedo decirte. Secreto de mi corazón, no tengo ninguna duda. Si hay siempre un poco de futuro. La verdad se quedara en nuestras manos. No puedo decirlo, ni un poquito, espero una oportunidad. Como este tranquilo momento. Quiero estar mas cerca tuyo. Tengo miedo de que veas todo. Camino un poco separada de ti. Pero ¿por qué? Tu rostro Luce como si se fuera a romper. Quiero portegerte. ¡Quiero estar más cerca tuyo! Secreto de mi corazón. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Cada uno se siente como si a veces deseara escapar, pero. Eso es todo, no podemos comenzar nada. No puedo decirtelo, pero estoy completamente segura, estoy pidiendo una oportunidad. ¿Puedo decirte la verdad? Esas palabras no dejan de dar vueltas al rededor de mis labios. Sentimientos en mi corazon, escondiéndolos un poco más, porque te amo. Estaré contigo donde sea que estés. ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón? ¿No puedes ver que eres mi sueño? ¡No quiero perderte! Este preciado tiempo que he pasado contigo. Cuando creas que debes dejarlo. Sólo quiero decir, no me perdere más. ¿No puedes ver que eres mi corazón? Cuando las mentiras Simplemente se hayan destruido, vendra un día. Pero las cosas no cambiarán. Secreto de mi corazón, nuestro futuro es para siempre... Imágenes Ending 09 Mai Kuraki 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 09 Mai Kuraki 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Ending 19 U-ka saegusa IN db CD.JPG.jpg|CD Ending 09 Mai Kuraki Contraportada edición especial.jpg|Contraportada de edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings